


Growing Up Comes With a Lot of Struggle

by Bishimimou



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Jeralt struggling with fatherhood and raising a child, Other, Rating is going to change as I go, There's not a lot of canon here, babies are hard, little baby byleth, will add more characters as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishimimou/pseuds/Bishimimou
Summary: Jeralt Eisner, once the Captain of the great Knights of Seiros struggles through fatherhood with nothing to help him along the way. He's constantly watching his back, watching her back... and doesn't think he can ever fall into a sense of familiarity and home ever again. So he keeps searching to find a place that will accept her, that will protect her, and he doesn't care what he has to give up to give that to her.





	1. She Was Like a Doll

The large man stood over the nearby crib, worrying over the little one within. He knew she had been hurt in the fire, he knew she should be crying and making a scene but there she lay: quiet as a mouse. He frowned, worrying his lip with his teeth as he paced, waiting for a healer to come and stop by. He had gone to the nearest village, and asked for assistance… unfortunately it was the middle of the night and the town doctor needed to be roused from slumber. 

His shoulders stiffened as the door opened, a man barging in with robes askew. He reminded the knight of a wet rooster, as angry as he seemed. "Please. You gotta help the kid." His baritone voice rumbled as he quickly made his way back to the crib. 

"What seems to be the problem." He said, alert now that he knew it wasn’t just a grown man he was meant to help. 

"There was a fire… I managed to pull her out, but she’s sustained burns." He said, reaching down to grab her, but hesitating, pulling his hands away as if her mere presence burned. 

The man blinked walking up to the crib. "She's been wounded?" He asked, frowning as he looked down. He put a hand in front of her face, feeling for her breath. It was there, and she gripped at a finger idly as she looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes. 

"Doc… you're not gonna believe me but she's been like this since she was born." He stated, "Not a peep… she doesn't laugh, doesn't cry… She's like a doll." He frowned, "And one more thing… the kid's heart doesn't beat." He said in a lower voice. 

The man seemed to jump at the words, a frown marring his features now. "Impossible." He said, looking at him up and down. 

"It's true. She is alive. Yet her heart is still." He stated before the man placed his hand on her chest. There was no thump under his fingertips, nothing that gave any inclination the child was even alive aside from the rise and fall of her chest. 

"I see…" he frowned, his face looked grave. 

"Doc. Please… I can't stay here for long. People are gonna come looking for me and the safety of this kid is too important." He said, looking haggard.

The man frowned, looking between the two. "You're its father?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, her mother didn't survive the birth." He said, his expression darkening. 

"I see…" he hesitated for a moment before reaching to lift the child. "I'll begin the healing process… and I should find you a wet nurse to teach you how to care for a child." He said, walking toward the door. 

Jeralt sighed, sitting down and hanging his head as the healer took the small child away. "How am I supposed to do this without you…?" He asked, looking up with a frown.

\---

Time was always a mysterious thing to Jeralt, he had no real concept of it… but suddenly he was trust into paying attention, lest Byleth became sick from not eating. Truthfully, taking care of an infant was something he was wholly not cut out for. 

He frowned as the small baby gave him a bored look. She never seemed pleased, there was never any sort of happy gurgling or bubbling. He sighed, trying to get her to eat another bite of some mashed fruit. She made no move to push it away, but refused to open up to eat it as he extended it to her. 

"C'mon kid… you need some more to eat." He tried, extending the small spoon again. The little one leaned back, looking away as if interested in something else. Jeralt glanced around, still paranoid after having been gone from the monastery for a couple years now. 

"Well I suppose we should try for a bath and nap… maybe I can hunt my mark while you're asleep." He sighed, putting the bowl of food down and picking her up slowly. She did lean into him when he held her… That always made a warmth bloom in his heart. 

She was warm, and soft, and everything her mother had wished for her to be. It calmed him to know that, despite the anxiety that built in his chest every time he went to bathe her. A dark scar marred her chest, just underneath where her heart would be. The healer had said there was no correcting it… But as she grew it would grow smaller and more imperceptible. 

Still, it was a reminder of what had happened… of the fact she had no heart. "Just what did Rhea do to you?" He murmured as he sat her in a warm tub of water a local woman had prepared for him. She had happily accepted the job of looking after the girl when he explained the only way he could make money was taking her with her to hunt or in the fields to work. 

She told him that was no place for a small child and had insisted on putting Byleth in her care while they stayed at the village. He had slowly agreed to it, after watching her intently for days to make sure she had no attachment to Garreg Mach. "You're starting to grow a lot of hair, huh…?" He murmured to her as he sat her down in the water. 

She looked up at him with bright cyan eyes, as if trying to determine what he was saying. "Guess I'll have to learn to trim it up at some point too… you're making me learn skills I never knew I needed kid." He said, brushing a cloth over her head gently. The water trickled down her face and she blinked, brows furrowed a bit before she sputtered softly. 

"Oh, sorry." He said, hurrying to find a dry cloth to clear her face. "Guess I should be more careful…" he sighed, rubbing her back as she stopped coughing. 

The weight of taking care of a child really wore on his shoulders in times like these. He was constantly worried that his rough care and thoughtlessness would bring her miracle of life to an early end. 

"Listen kid… you gotta do good with Elena." He said, lifting her from the tub now slowly, swaddling her in a warm towel. "People get scared of you sometimes… But you just gotta show her you're as sweet as I know you are." He rocked her gently as he looked for a new shirt to put her in and a cloth for her diaper.

Soon she was in Elena's care and he hurried to complete his mission the only way the Blade Breaker knew how. He would make sure to wash himself and his clothes of any gore that might come from his job before returning to his child. 

It was well into the next day before he returned to the kindly shopkeeper who seemed a little uneasy as she gave the little one back to him. "She's awful quiet." The woman said, "Not a peep… its barely like she's alive." 

"Really?" He said, forcing a chuckle, "She doesn't stay quiet around me… I bet she's just shy." He added, taking her into his arms. "Thank you for looking after her." He added, extending a small bit of coin from his earnings. 

"Please, dear. You keep that." She shook her head. "That one will need it more than me soon enough." She stated, patting the small child's head. 

Jeralt nodded, thanking her before turning to leave. 

The next night at the tavern he overheard one of the men talking about Byleth.

"That child is possessed." He hissed, "Elena talked about it as if it were a doll." He said. 

The ex-knight frowned, mulling over his cup, fading into the corner as much as he could. 

"I say next time that man is off, out of town, we kill it. It's an ill omen to have around." He murmured to his cohort who seemed to readily agree. 

Jeralt dropped a coin on the bar before standing, and leaving. They could never stay anywhere long… and it looked like it was time to get moving again.

\---


	2. She Was Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Jerlat stole away the child in a night of fire. He continues to mull over his decisions, as well as carefully raise his daughter, despite the dangers surrounding him.

She could stand now, and she could walk… somewhat. He sighed, gently holding her small hands as he took one step back. What may have been one small step for the man had been a giant leap for the little one as she stomped hard, wobbled and fell.

He worried over her, but she didn't cry. She never did. Her knees were rough with dirt and he knew he needed to buy her new clothes before too long, the winter was coming once again and here in the Kingdom of Faerghus the winters were rough.

He brushed a hand through her dark blue strands before standing her up once more, idly thinking that maybe if he gathered some skins someone in the next town would be able to make them some cloaks and clothes. He took another step back before the girl followed, staying on both legs now as she waddled forward.

A smile broke out on his lips and he laughed aloud upon seeing her come after him, determined. Through these last few years he realized she wasn't exactly expressionless… little quirks of brows, or the way her eyes shone gave way to certain feelings, even if she didn’t outwardly show any feelings.

He smiled, watching her take some steps before a crack in the trees put him on alert. He quickly picked her up and put her under his traveling gear before gripping at his sword. Luckily she was a fast learner, and stayed still, her lack of noise certainly made it easier for her to hide.

"Alright. Come out." The man said, sweeping his gaze around the clearing before dodging an arrow. He looked in that direction, ready to strike as a foe exited the treeline.

"Hey there man, how's about you give us all your things and we'll let you go?" He said, waving his blade in his hand.

Jeralt gave him a look, a dead glare that most didn’t mess with. "Listen man, I'm just trying to give you the chance to take the little one and go peacefully before things get out of hand." The ex-knight stiffened at the mention of his daughter.

"Why don't you leave? Haven't you got better things to do than mess with a poor nomad?" He groaned. "I really don't wanna have to fight in front of the kid." He frowned, tightening the grip on his blade.

The thief laughed loudly, walking up with a smirk on his face. "Listen old man, you're about to die and you're worried what the kid might think?" He laughed again, raising his blade as an arrow whizzed past him, toward the knight once more. He bat it away easily with his blade, eyes going cold before steel tore quickly into flesh.

The thief hissed in pain, jumping back as Jeralt picked up a rock and began to walk forward again, blade ready. "Still think you can win?" He asked, readying his sword. The bandit struck out again, the steel ringing loudly as it clanged against Jeralt's own sword. He struck again and again, metal chiming before a rock flew past his face, hitting his buddy square in the eye as he knocked another shot in his bow.

"How did you?!" He growled before the sound of metal shattering caused his eyes to go wide, his blade broken and Jeralt standing above him, poised to strike him down.

"I'm not in the business to kill without getting paid for it. So I'm giving you a choice to get lost." He said with a growl, his blade ready to end it if need be.

"Y-yes sir!" The would-be thief quickly collected himself and hurried off to find his buddy in the brush. Jeralt listened for them to scamper away like the rats they were before he relaxed, frowning heavily. That could have been bad…

He looked over to where Byleth was peeping out from under his saddle bag now, eyes questioning before he walked up and scooped her into her arms. "Maybe I should leave you on someone's doorstep…" he frowned, brushing her hair back. "You're in so much danger around me…" he sighed before she reached out and patted his face.

"Papa… paah pa papa." She babbled quietly, the first… Anything! His heart could have burst hearing her speak. "Papa papa papapapa" she continued, patting his cheeks.

He chuckled, wiping a tear that had welled into his eye. "Well I'll be. I worried you'd be mute your whole life." He said, swinging her gently. "I guess I can't ditch you somewhere now." He said, smiling as he nuzzled her with his face.

\---

The town was luckily close by, and he had bagged a couple of decent sized deer on his way. Balancing the girl on one arm and the animals in the other was a feat. He supposed he should thank the Goddess for the strength she had given him, but thought against it not wanting to invite that here.

He made his way to a leatherworker's shop, asking them about what they could do before making his way to a butcher, gifting them the deer so long as he could take some of it along with the furs. Afterward he made his way to an inn, settling all of his stuff in a small room, making sure there was nothing Byleth could hurt herself on.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna be out for a while." He said, situating her on the mattress. "Be good and try to sleep." He pecked her brow, pulling a blanket up over her, turning to the door. He glanced back at her before hurrying off to finish what he needed to do for the night.

He returned a few hours later, finding the girl sitting up, looking at a book that had been left in the room. There were no pictures, but she looked at the words as if she understood them. "Hey kid, you're supposed to be asleep." He sighed, kneeling next to her, and grabbing the tome.

She made a small sound of protest, but looked up to find the man next to her. "Dinner is here at least." He scooped her up, taking her to the table to sit in his lap. "We're gonna try stuff a little different tonight." He stated, her teeth had been growing in and he knew it had to be hurting her… so he figured something to chew on would be nice, as the lady at the market had said earlier.

He gave her some food and she moved it around in her mouth, curiously. It wasn't long before she was working on it in earnest. Jeralt sighed, glad that it seemed to be doing its job as he took a bite of his own food, offering sips of milk to Byleth when she looked like she needed it.

She was growing up, and he found it hard to even fathom. Pretty soon she would be speaking whole sentences, and god knows what else. It was kind of frightening to think of such a future, but exciting too.

\---

The next day, he sat while the girl slept, really thinking about their future. She needed to learn to protect herself… she needed to read and write. Even being as different as she was, she needed to learn interaction with other people. With a frown he mulled over the territory they were in… perhaps they could find a secluded enough place to live in for a while.

His eyes scoured the kingdom before it landed on a nearby territory. The territory of Lord Lonato… he had always seemed wary of the church, with good reason it seemed… it wasn't often the Central church even made their way there.

Marking a route, he made the decision: they would live in the region of Gaspard, at least until she could fend for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! There's going to be a small bit of time skips here and there, depending on the chapter. Jerlat is trying his best for his little girl.


	3. This was Going to be a Pain in the Neck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is growing stronger, growing up, maybe quicker than she probably should have. So its time: time to move on.

He was told by the ladies in town once they learn to talk they never shut up. It seemed like once again Byleth was the oddity. She was five, or maybe six now? He wasn't exactly sure…

He hadn't been keeping track. 

She talked, when she wanted to, or when she needed to. It was always direct and to the point. She struggled with small talk, and it seemed like being in the company of many people made her uncomfortable. He sighed over his flask watching her try and buy some vegetables for dinner. She was rigid, standing upright and alert as the two women at the stall fawned over her. 

"T-thank you." She uttered, extending a coin before hurrying back to Jeralt's side where she visibly relaxed.

"You gotta get used to this kid." Jeralt said, crossing his arms as they walked back to the small cottage they called home for now. "We'll be leaving soon, and there'll be more new people to meet." He said. 

"Why are we leaving?" She asked, her tone even--nearly monotonous. 

"I've explained it before: work. We need money for the food we buy and the clothes we wear." He said, placing a hand on her head. 

She nodded, seeming to accept the answer. 

"Why don't you go practice while I cook? We can have a match while its boiling down." He suggested as he took the vegetables from her arms, pointing to the nearby training dummy. "You're getting good." He assured her. 

She hurried to the training dummy, taking up her wooden sword before going about her routine. She was very mechanised in the way she did it… it was textbook. It had been a while since he had thought about what Rhea could have done to her… and suddenly he found himself wondering if she was quick witted because of that.

He watched her as he cooked, strike after strike hitting the target square where it was meant to. She cried out, slamming her blade down hard, a warm flame seemed to erupt around her as her wooden blade split the dummy in two, the sword shattering in her hand as she flew back. She coughed, the air being knocked out of her lungs from the fall and Jeralt was quickly by her side. 

"What the hell was that kid?" He asked, kneeling in front of her to examine her hands. They shook though she made no sound of discomfort when he turned the reddened skin over in his palm. "Damn… this needs to be patched up." He frowned, helping her stand and brushing her off. 

"S-sorry…" she said, looking down. Feelings weren't exactly her strong suit, but she knew when her father was upset. 

"Its fine. Come inside and don’t touch anything. I don't want you getting an infection." He said, ushering her in to clean her wounds. "That looked like you activated a crest." He said, frowning. "Never activated one myself." He admitted, pressing a cool cloth of clean water over the skin. "Don’t know much about them." He added. 

The girl shrugged, not caring much if her father didn't. 

"Does that hurt?" He asked, often having to ask her if she felt anything, because she never outwardly expressed it.

"It's not comfortable." She stated simply as he sighed. 

"It's about to be less comfortable." He added before digging a bottle out of a nearby bag, taking the clear liquid and pouring it on her hands. It stung, and it felt like fire lapping at her hands. She breathed in sharply as the man kept her hands still, wiping them off with a clean towel a short time afterward. "That'll sterilize it." He said, wiping a rub of herbs over the skin before wrapping them in bands of cloth. 

"Thank you." She stated after he released her. She clenched her fists, it was painful… but not enough to stop her. "Shall we spar now?" She asked. 

"I don't know. You just split that dummy with a wooden sword." He crossed his arms. "And you should give those hands of yours time to heal." He added, but she shook her head. 

"Please, father." She murmured, grabbing another wooden blade she had been carving from a nook nearby. "I've been making this sword myself… I want to see how it holds up." She said, her wide blue eyes were always hard to say no to. 

"Alright. But if you get hurt don't come crying to me." He huffed softly, taking up his own wooden blade and following her outside. 

The two stood across from each other in their stances, both looking at each other with stern expressions waiting for the other to move. At the shift of his right foot, Byleth shot forward, sword extended until she moved to faint his oncoming attack, reading his movements as she blocked his blade. She threw an elbow into his solar plexus as she moved his blade up, bringing her own around to pierce his stomach. That never happened though, as his arm caught the side of her shoulder, brushing her to the left.

She lost her footing, sliding onto the dirt before the man had his blade at her throat. "You're dead." He stated before reaching out a hand to her. "I've told you before kid, speed is good until someone is big enough to pick you up and throw you away. You need to learn to use their strength against them. You're small right now, make them lose balance, keep them on their toes." He frowned. 

She sighed, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "Again." She said, urging him to strike once more. 

This lasted until the sun set, and the two hurried inside to eat before the moon was too high in the sky. "You're doing better kid." Jeralt said, patting her shoulder as she chewed her food. "You finally killed me." He smirked, "Though it coulda been cleaner… you might have actually bled out if it were a real blade stabbing you." He huffed. 

"That's what you think." She said with an almost playful lilt to her voice. She stood, sipping the rest of the broth from her bowl while moving to drop it into the bucket nearby. "I'll take these to the river to wash tomorrow." She added, turning toward the front door. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, arching a brow. 

"To gather water from the well, you smell." She stated matter-of-factly, wanting a bath herself. 

He huffed, eating his dinner with a pout. "I only just hunt and train and do everything else around here." He grumbled playfully, sipping his flask. 

\---

Days later, Jeralt sat in a tavern, sipping on some whisky as he waited to hear back from some informant for a job he was doing. A year or two ago he had taken up a permanent job as a mercenary. It was a bit of a struggle, considering he had to leave Byleth alone… but she seemed to get along fine. And he never left the area, hardly ever more than half a days travel. 

However jobs were becoming scarce… They would have to leave again soon, especially now that Byleth was capable of taking care of herself… she was becoming quite the hunter and fisherman as well, bringing home enough food for dinner most nights. 

He mulled over his cup before a group of men pressed into the bar, looking regal, and for Jeralt, annoying as hell. "We ask any of you who would be willing to join our cause. We pay handsomely, and need a band of mercenaries to protect us as we cross into Adrestian territory." He stated. 

The older man sighed, "Just how much are you willing to pay?" He asked, standing and turning to the regal clowns.

"Why, we've set aside a small fortune for this." One said, "But only if you get us there safely." 

"And what in Adrestia would you need protection from? Arent the Kingdom and Empire at peace right now?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

"Well, if you must know, then sign up." He huffed heavily, "This is all very much behind closed doors." He frowned. 

"Says the guys airing their laundry in a tavern." Jeralt said, taking a step forward. "I'll put my name on there, and my protege." He added, taking the quill. It was a good reason to get out of town, and he seemed like the only person interested… they would have to deal with his kid being young. 

"Very well. You and your… protege should meet us here, no later than three bells past noon." He said, extending a piece of parchment. "If you do not show up, your contract is forfeit." He stated, turning to leave. 

Jeralt watched them leave before following them out, heading toward the little cottage as he opened the paper. As expected the details would be explained at this manor… he groaned. This was already going to be a pain in the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be staying in this age range for a few chapters. Hope you enjoy the read. :)
> 
> How will Byleth cope with having to learn the art of being a mercenary?


	4. She was Certainly not a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Byleth's first real job, to say Jeralt was nervous would be an understatement. Still, he will make sure she survives, and continues to grow. Just don't go underestimating her.

He went to gather the young warrior in training, finding her fishing in the river. “Alright kid. Time to pack up and move out.” He said after she pulled up her catch. 

“Head out?” she asked, slinging the creature into a sack. He nodded simply, urging her forward. 

“We’ll stop in town for supplies. You need weapons and some armor.” He added, “We’ll sell your catch and buy some food for the road as well, heading to the job after.” He stated simply. 

She frowned, though minutely; he couldn’t tell if she was dissatisfied or not. 

“Yes sir.” She said, slinging the sack over her shoulder and running ahead. 

He frowned, looking after her. She was about to be forced to grow up quicker than he’d prefer her to… With a grumble, he walked after her. 

Byleth was already at work when he returned, packing some clothes and books before grabbing her wooden sword, strapping it on her waist, then sliding on her boots, lacing them tight. “Father, I’m ready.” She stated, looking up at the man. 

“If you say so, kid.” He stated, lifting his own bag onto his shoulder, throwing the sack of fish over the other; the two heading into town. They sold the fish, gaining a bit of coin before heading to the Armorer’s place. Jeralt had him fashion some quick plates of armor to protect the child, nothing too heavy. It might have been a little shoddily put together in such a short time, most of it being leather usually used by a more ranged class. 

They moved to the Blacksmith’s next door, where he purchased a small dagger for her as well as a short sword. It weighed much heavier in her small hands than she was used to. “Well, how’s it feel?” he asked, and she frowned softly. 

“It’s heavy.” She murmured, removing her wooden sword, tying her new sheath to her belt. 

“We’ll get you used to it. For now, stick with the dagger.” He stated, patting her head as he slid the wooden one into the fold of his sack. He paid the blacksmith, the two heading out.

“Listen kid. This employer is probably gonna say something cause you’re so little and young. You gotta show ‘em it’s not you that’s gonna be a problem.” He said, she nodded, expression blank. “...Nervous?” he asked, curious. 

“I’m not sure.” She said, “What’s it like to feel nervous?” She asked, curiously. 

He nodded, understanding, “Well, it’s a tightness in your chest, a hesitance to continue moving… a chill in your bones.” she mulled it over. 

“I’ll miss the house.” She stated, “But I’m not nervous.” she finished, as if that was the only fact in the world. 

“Well, if you get tired, let me know.” He said, “I’ll carry you if I have to.” He stated, she shook her head resolutely. 

“I’m not a baby.” She said simply. 

He chuckled softly, “No you certainly aren’t. This will be good though, it’ll help you get used to dealing with people.” He added as they walked. “You need help with communication… I guess it’s kinda the pot calling the kettle black…” He hummed, and she nodded, not exactly understanding what that meant. 

"Well, regardless, just be confident, and keep quiet. Usually the broody ones are respected." He stated simply as they continued toward the largest house just outside of town. She nodded once more, she could be quiet, though she wasn't sure what he meant by broody.

\---

They stood, waiting with a group of people for their employer. Looks like the tavern Jerlat was in wasn't the only place they had solicited for help. With the amount of people it was sure to be some kind of crazy job. He sighed, looking at the group, some were people he knew, others were new faces. 

"Holy shit. Is that The Jeralt?" One man whispered, glancing at the man, "What's with the kid?" He wondered aloud. 

"Shut up man, don't piss him off." His buddy grumbled, rubbing a scar on his arm. "I was lucky to come away alive." He frowned heavily, looking around the room. 

It wasn't long after that their employers entered, a tall man with dark brown hair slicked back, an almost poisonous purple hue to his eyes. "Hello." He stated simply, "My name is Volkhard von Arundel. I am the Lord Regent of the Adrestian Empire." He stated simply. 

The room seemed to bustle in the sight of the man. 

"As you know you have been invited here today under my guidance for one purpose. That purpose is to remove the princess of the Empire from danger, by taking her into the Kingdom's custody." He stated, "Many unsavory characters are after her highness, and it's up to you ruffians to insure she makes it safely to Faerghus." He explained. 

The group looked at each other confused, why would mercenaries be the ones to look after someone like Imperial royalty. 

"Some of you are wondering, I'm sure, 'why us?' Well, ive chosen mercenaries as a third party. There are many in the Kingdom as well as the Empire that cannot be trusted." He stated, "I am sure you will all be willing to lay down your lives for our princess." He added. 

Jeralt frowned, this troupe was just cannon fodder… of that he was sure. The man didn't seem to think they would be making it back in one piece… He steeled himself, he would make sure everyone here, including the damn royal brat would make it back. He still had his honor as a knight, and failure wasn’t an option. 

"You're welcome to leave if you're uncomfortable. But just know if you complete your job a fine coin purse will be available for you." He stated, lifting a hefty bag of gold pieces. 

The group murmured again, Jeralt stepping up with his daughter on his heels. "Just let us know when to roll out." He said, others beginning to form around him, agreeing and pledging their swords as well. 

The man smirked, turning. "At dawn we shall meet on the hill, and make our way to Adrestia. It will be more than a moon's walk, be prepared." He stated, leaving soon after. The group of men and women chattered amongst themselves, excited for their pay at the end of this all.

Jeralt waited until the man's retainers left, the only ones in the hall were the mercenaries now. "Listen up." He called, the hall fell silent. "Now, I don't want to discourage anyone, and I’m not in the business of telling anyone what to do. But the way that guy talked? He wasn’t expecting any of us to make it.” He stated, some of the others murmured. “I don’t intend for that to happen.” He added, “So, if you stick with me, and let me help, we’ll make it back to the Kingdom alive… all of us, with a small king’s fortune to boot.” he explained.

A group of particularly tough people scoffed at him. “Yeah? And who are you to think you can boss us around?” they grumbled. 

He sighed, “You don’t gotta follow me, but if you wanna live, I won’t lead you astray.” He stated simply, urging the small girl ahead of him as he walked toward the door. “See you at dawn.” He said, dipping out of the manor.

Some of the group followed him, others hanging out with the opposing group. He took a seat on the nearby hill, beginning to build a fire. “Sir, are you really The Jeralt?” one of the younger mercenaries asked as he walked up. 

“Just Jeralt.” He said simply, “Nothing special about me.” he murmured as he lit the wood. 

“So, you’re gonna take a kid on something you think is a suicide mission?” another, more familiar one asked, clapping him on the shoulder as he sat next to him. 

He chuckled, “She might be small, but the kid could wipe the floor with most ofy ou here.” He stated, “And like I said, I don’t plan on that bastard gaining the satisfaction of wiping us out.” he huffed softly. 

“Well, I’ll hold you to that.” he smirked before looking to the small girl. “What’s your name kid?” he asked, she looked up with a bit of a blank expression. 

“Byleth.” She stated simply, and he smiled, continuing his line of questioning. 

“You’re pretty strong, huh?” she nodded simply, “How old are you?” he asked; she shrugged.

“Not sure.” She murmured and he gwaffed, slapping her small back hard. She coughed.

“Damn, Jeralt. You don’t even know your own daughter’s age?” he asked with a laugh. 

The man shrugged, “What’s important is that she’s alive. I don’t care how old she is.” he frowned. 

“I guess that’s true.” He smirked, “Guess she’ll be our band’s mascot.” he smirked. 

“I told you Mikael, don’t underestimate her.” he said simply. 

“Right.” He smirked, “Lets get some training in before dinner, then.” He stood, “I wanna see your Byleth in action.” He smiled, striding to his pack. 

A group of men and women gathered around to get out their frustrations in battle as Jerlat stayed and cooked a stew. “Go give ‘em hell, Kid. Just remember what I taught you.” He smirked. She gave him a look before nodding and standing. She would show Jeralt that all his training had borne fruit, and that she could be useful. 

And that she certainly wasn’t a child. 

Mikael was up first, brandishing his sword. “Come Byleth, show me what you’ve got!” He said, swinging first. His sword struck lighter than Jeralt’s powerful blows. It still shook her arms and made her hands tingle. She parried the blow, dipping under his strike and bringing her small blade upward. He leaned back to dodge the strike, reaching out to grab her arm. Lightning fast, she dropped, diving between his legs before kicking his knee. His weight buckled under him as he fell into his strike. 

Quickly, she flipped up onto her feet, extending her blade to his throat, pressing down just enough to not cut him. “You’re dead.” She stated, deadpan, pulling away. 

He smirked warmly, “You did good, kid.” He stood slowly, rubbing at his throat. “I did underestimate you… and I won’t be doing it again.” He smiled, patting her head as he stretched his shoulder. 

“Can I fight you, Byleth?” a woman asked, walking up. Soon there was a queue to tackle the small warrior, and she sighed softly taking a stance. She would fight as many people as she needed to show she had what it takes.


	5. Something She had to Prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Adrestia is under way. It's quite a trek for our young warrior, and Jeralt is left to wonder if it's really a good idea to have gone in the first place. All of his worries are put to rest though, thanks to a kind fellow mercenary who's willing to talk to the stubborn girl.

She groaned, taking a seat next to her father after more than her fair share of training rounds. “Complaining, kid?” he chuckled.

She shook her head, “Just sore.” She added, her hands shook from the strain of her muscles.

“Honestly? You lasted longer than I figured you would.” He smirked, “I’ll give you credit. You really went the extra mile.” He stated.

She nodded, “When I fight… I feel this fire building from here.” She placed her hand on her chest. “It’s like it gives me this great strength.” She murmured, taking a bowl of stew. “Thanks.” she added, sipping it slowly.

He nodded, watching her for a moment before sighing. “Get some rest after you eat.” He stated, leaning back on a nearby tree trunk, closing his eyes. She finished up quickly, scrambling to curl close to the large man, like a kitten in the warmth of a wolf. He smiled, pulling his coat tight over her small frame, holding her close. He pursed his lips against her crown as she rested next to him, sleeping well in his warmth.

_It was hot… warm droplets of water stung her skin. She breathed heavily, watching the scene unfold. A woman, fighting a man. The warrior slinging his blade like a whip, the woman catching the chain with her sword. Their blades few out of their hands after a struggle. The woman jumped forward, brandishing a knife; plunging it into the man she grunted. Byleth blinked, and suddenly it was she who was slamming this knife into the man’s chest, over and over again as if desperate to see him suffer for his sins._

_“You took Everything that I loved!” She cried out, her voice raspy as she slammed the knife in one final time, the man had stopped moving some time ago._

_She shifted, reaching out for some blade on the ground… the warrior’s sword that had extended like a whip. “He’s gone now mother…” She murmured to the blade, blood marring her hands and face as she held it close._

She woke with a bit of a start, shuddering slightly as she tried to gain her bearings. Her hands were no longer soaked in blood, her body only soaked to the bone with cold sweat.

“You alright kid?” Jeralt asked, cracking his eyes as he looked down at the shivering girl.

That was certainly new.

“I’m okay.” She said, shifting up now. “I had a dream.” She stated, rubbing at her arms. “A bad dream.”

Jeralt frowned before patting her head. “It’s just a dream, it can’t hurt you.” he added before sitting up himself. “...Wanna talk about it?” he asked, not really sure how he should continue.

She frowned, explaining her dream to him soon after in detail-- all of the sensations she had never had before.

“Damn kid.” He frowned, not sure how he felt about the girl brutally stabbing someone to death, though it was bound to happen sooner or later. “Well… maybe it’s your brain getting you ready?” he shrugged. “Like it or not, we gotta do what we gotta do to survive, and you might have to kill in order to survive.” He explained, “It’s never something easy to do, and I hope it never becomes something you’re completely comfortable with.” He said, wrapping her in strong arms.

She stiffened momentarily, not really knowing the man as an affectionate type. But, she relaxed, leaning into the hold. The warmth was nice, and she could feel his emotions through the action. “I’ll remember that.” She murmured softly before sitting back. “Thanks.” She added, the man beginning to get up and gathering their things to move out.

“Come on!” He called to his fellow mercenaries. “Get your lazy asses up.” He stated, pulling on his sword and cloak as Byleth got herself in order next to him. The troupe slowly roused, and soon all of them were ready to move out with the ex-knight.

They reached the hill, the man, Arundel, awaiting them. “I’m glad to see you all have made it. Without further ado, let us march. We have a moon’s worth of walking ahead of us.” He stated, turning toward the road to leave.

The troupe started their trek, heading for the border of Adrestia.

\---

Byleth, in her youthful innocence, had vastly underestimated the amount of time this journey was meant to take. Her legs ached as the sun shone high in the sky on their third day’s march. She frowned inwardly as she slogged on, determined to show her father she was ready to stay by his side. She had overheard him speaking to Mikael the night prior, worrying that perhaps she was too young to be traveling like this.

Sure, she was young, but she wasn’t weak or anything. She could be trusted in this, and she was going to show him. Still, walking for this long was a new experience, and not a very pleasant one, but she would be sure to overcome it.

“Dying yet, Kid?” Jeralt asked, and she stubbornly shook her head, pressing on. “Well, I can tell you I’m pretty tired of walking.” He chuckled warmly. She looked to him, skeptical. “It’ll be lunch time soon though. I can finally rest these old bones.” He smiled.

“Well…” She hesitated, “I am kind of hungry.” She murmured softly as they continued on.

“Oh yeah? I’m starving!: he stated, and she couldn’t help but feel a little pleased that her father knew just what to say. “We’ll be stopping, don’t you worry.” He added as they continued.

She nodded after a long moment, struggling to continue to push herself as she walked.

Finally-- Finally they had stopped as the sunlight began to wane. Hunger was really starting to set in now, and she was certain she couldn’t feel her feet anymore. So to say she dreaded hearing the words the man Jerlat knew as a friend spoke was an understatement.

“Hey kid, why don’t you help with hunting dinner?” he asked, clapping her back, hard. She refused to let the groan building in her throat escape, taking up her blade once more.

“Yes, sir.” she stated, pulling the belt on her armor tighter as she moved to go with the hunting party. Jerlat frowned, wanting to say something to the man, but waiting at least until Byleth had left camp, not wanting to offend the young girl.

Byleth followed after the older mercenaries, walking slowly into the woods as they moved ahead. Her legs had never felt so heavy in her life… the armor she wore seemed to weigh her down even more as she struggled to walk a straight line. She bit her lip, stopping as the lead mercenary-- Klara she was called, put up her hand. “Alright, the young one comes with me, you two cover the east. We’ll meet back up in one hour at the camp.” She said, urging Byleth to her side.

The other two nodded, hurrying off to the opposite side of the forest. The tall gruff woman looked down at her, crossing her arms. She had marks-- tattoos Jeralt had called them-- here and there, though she wasn’t sure what any of them were supposed to be. “Tired little warrior?” she asked, kneeling now, frowning as she looked into her cobalt eyes.

“No.” Byleth said, her mute expression gave nothing of her exhaustion away. Klara laughed, clapping her shoulder, shaking her gently.

“You remind me of the youth in Brigid.” She smirked, “Overeager to prove themselves to the elders.” She added before standing. “Fine, if you wish to conceal your true feelings, let us be off.” She stated, hurrying to the west of the forest, expecting Byleth to keep up despite her exhaustion and stature.

She walked slowly with Klara, stalking a large deer a few hundred metres away. :Here’s the plan.” Klara said, removing her bow. “I’m going to go into the canopies and you’re going to scare it my way.’ She stated. “Just stalk it. It will find me.” She assured.

The girl nodded, she could hunt. Hunting was fine. The woman smirked, climbing the tree quickly with the grace of a cat. Byleth crouched, stalking the deer. It’s ears flapped back and forth, trotting a little further west as it seemed to sense her presence. She frowned, slowing further. She didn’t want to scare the creature, worried it might notice her. She wasn’t sure where Klara was either, so she continued, wondering if perhaps the woman was expecting her to have to take it out herself.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the deer crumbled to the ground. An arrow jutting out from a perfect hole in it’s jugular, as if it was a warm knife running through butter. The woman dropped next to her on the ground. “Go ahead, little warrior. Show me your skills.” Byleth nodded, walking up to the panting creature that struggled on the ground as the life was draining from it.

She pulled out her dagger, slitting its throat the rest of the way. Soon she had moved to tie it’s legs, after it had stopped kicking, and threw the rope over a nearby tree to hoist it up, making to bleed it dry. She had to pull hard, her muscles ached in agony, but despite her size she was able to get it to where it needed to be, tying it off on a nearby tree as she watched the red liquid drip from its wound.

“We should wait to break it down until we get to camp.” Byleth stated, seemingly entranced by the life draining from it. Unbeknownst to Klara, it reminded her of her dream, and made her a little queasy.

“Let's get back to the others, then.” She stated as it finished bleeding.

“Right,” Klara smirked at the small girl, offering to take the creature from her. Byleth stubbornly refused, shaking her head as she struggled to throw the heavy carcass over her shoulders.

The woman sighed, pulling it easily from her grasp. “Little warrior.” She began, “I believe we should have what your people call ‘girl talk’.” she stated. Byleth looked at her, a little irritated though it didn’t seem to show through. “In my country, warriors are trained at your age. Many of them are, as I said before, eager to prove themselves. I can’t tell you how many of them have gotten hurt or worse, trying to show the elders what they are capable of.

It’s good to show your worth, but you are worthless dead.” She stated, “There is no shame in weakness, only shame in having that weakness consume you. Learn to lean on others when you need it. Build your strength with them, so that one day someone may be able to rely on you to help them grow.” She stated.

Byleth mulled this over for a moment before nodding. “Thank you.” She said simply, allowing the woman to take the deer as they headed back.

“You are exhausted, little warrior.” She stated, “We have all noticed. You do well to hide your emotions.” she added, and Byleth looked down. It wasn’t like she was trying to, they just didn’t outwardly show… “Allow yourself time to rest.” She added after a little while, patting her head gently as they exited the treeline and headed toward the troupe.

Byleth considered the woman’s words as she returned back to her father, Klara gloating to the other hunters over their kill. “You did good, kid.” he smiled down at her. She nodded before sighing.

“I’m tired.” She stated finally. He couldn’t help but be surprised she had admitted it so openly. “Well, if you can hold on until tomorrow, we’ll be stopping in a town and better equipping our people.” He stated. “I’m gonna get a horse… I’m better at Calvary than this footsoldier nonsense.” He said, “I’ll let you ride with me when you’re tired.” he added, patting her head gently.

“Thanks.” she murmured, taking a seat with a soft groan, resting back on her hands.

He smirked, taking a step forward, “I’ll go get you some food.” He stated simply, continuing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out. I can't say that I have a lot of confidence in this story because of some things said, but I decided to continue writing it for the people who do like it, and for myself because I was super into this story idea. I really wanted to put my own spin on things that happened before everyone met. So I hope everyone who enjoys this, keeps enjoying it! More characters are coming soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for starting this journey with Jeralt! We're going to be growing up with Byleth, and learning that you don't have to be perfect to be the perfect parent. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> I was in the middle of writing the second chapter of my other fic, and suddenly this idea popped into my head and damn if I had to write it first. It's the only thing that consumes my mind, so hope it comes out well enough. ^^


End file.
